Past or Future
by SarBear98
Summary: 'Sequel to Love before Lust' How did they get here? 12 years of Marriage and Mike threw it all away in a day,things aren't going well for Mike and Kate, their living in separate houses will they get a Divorce or work through their issues?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Love or Lust **

How did they get here? 12 years of Marriage and Mike threw it all away in a day. He betrayed her, promised he would never go back on the water if they were together.The BRASS put him back on Hammersley because Nikki left moved to Adelaide for a new job and to be closer to her family.

He was now her XO, how was she supposed to work on the same ship as her Husband?

At first it was fine, it was only supposed to be temporary until they found a new replacement. However the BRASS had other ideas when they saw how well Mike and Kate worked together, they wanted him to stay on permanently if he wanted to.

What was she supposed to do? Mike had chosen the damn boat over her AGAIN. He happily told the BRASS he accepted without consulting Kate. He made the decision to be out at sea again, Kate wouldn't go through the heartact again she couldn't.

He made his decision so she made hers.

He left moved out into a small apartment close to the Navy base, Kate couldn't bare to see him knowing the choice he made.

Kate was left with the kids Noah was now 12 and Lisa 11 they both had the attitude of teenagers. Noah liked to test her buttons alot especially with Mike not around to help her.Lisa struggled with Mike not being around and Kate could tell but she didn't know what to do.

Should she just forgive him and forget?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate had to get up early the next morning to make it to Hammersley in time ready to sail at 07:00. She had to drop of Noah and Lisa at her parent's house on the way.

Her and Mike were set to sail so he couldn't look after the kids, it annoyed Kate so much that she always had to drop her kids off at her parent's house she hated having to always rely on them.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Lisa asked her Mum as they pulled up at their Grandparents house

"I'm not sure sweetie" Kate said reaching for her handbag

"Your always leaving" Noah said under his breath as they got out of the car and made their way to the front door

Kate heard what Noah said, she aways knew being at Sea would be hard on the kids especially now that both their parents were at Sea. Kate's mum answered the door and gave her a sad look,

"Hey Katherine, come on in kids" she said as the kids walked inside making their way to their rooms

It had gotten to be a usual thing Kate and Mike being out at Sea so her parents brought a house 20min from Kate's and set up bedrooms for the grandkids.

"Sorry to do this again Mum" Kate said giving her mother a sad look

"It's ok Katherine, we understand it's part of the job"

"Thanks" she said softly

"Do you have time for a coffee? You look like you need one" her Mum said moving aside to invite her in

"Actually.. I don't have time sorry" Kate said looking at her watch

"Another time then" he mum smiled at her

"I better go"

"Kids come say goodbye to your mother" Jane called out (Jane Kate's mum)

Kate heard a door slam and Lisa make her way towards the door

"Where's your brother?" Jane asked

"He's sulking" Lisa answered moved outside and embraced Kate in a hug

"Bye Mum, stay safe" she said hugging Kate tightly

"See ya kiddo, be good for your Grandma ok" Kate said kissing Lisa's head

Lisa pulled away from the embrace and made her way back inside

"Stay safe Katherine" her Mum said giving her a hug

"Thanks Mum, I should be home in a few weeks but I'll let you know" Kate said giving her Mum a quick hug before she made her way back to her car and made her way to the Navy port.

Kate couldn't help but let the tears fall as she drove to the Navy port, she hated leaving the kids, if Mike was home sure but having to leave them with her Parent's each time was exhausting and taking a toll on not only her but Noah and Lisa too.

As she arrived at Port she noticed Mike's car already here, she was not looking forward to seeing him what was he doing here anymore he didn't have to come in until the crew arrived at 06:30. Right now it was only 05:30.

Kate turned the ignition off and pulled down the sunvisor and flipped the cover over the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy and she had dark circles under eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well since Mike left 2 months ago.

She cleaned herself up and dried her eyes, she knew Mike would know something was wrong straight away she just hoped he wasn't in his cabin where she would bump into him as she passed.

She arrived in her cabin glad Mike was no where in sight, she closed her door and started to get changed into her Navy DPNU's ready to start getting things sorted for when the crew would arrive.She needed to sign off on the latest shipment of supplies and set the rosters for there patrol.

Kate was making her way to the bridge when she heard rustling coming from the galley, she turned on her heel and looked through the window area, there was Mike making himself a coffee and sandwich.

He did look good in his DPNU's Kate thought but was breakin out of this thought when Mike spotted her

"Ma'am I didn't know you'd be here so early" he said taking a bite out of his sandwich

"I needed to sort the rosters and sign off on the delivery, Why are you here?" she asked trying to avoid looking into his eyes

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come here and get some paperwork done"

"That doesn't look much like paperwork" she said pointing to his sandwich

"I got hungry" he joked

Kate smiled, she missed his laugh. She immediately lost her smile and put her serious face on

"So where are the kids?" he asked trying to lighten the mood

"With My parents, as usual" she answered back harshly

"Kate... I..." he began saying

"Don't..." she said turning around and making her way to the bridge

It was around 07:15 when Hammersley finally left port, once the crew had taken the supplies on board and cable party closed up they were off on their Patrol.

Mike was sitting in the Navigator's chair and Kate in the Captain's, she could feel his eyes on her everynow and then as they took Hammersley out of port, she ignored him and when he wasn't looking she'd look at him.

2Dad's made his way onto the bridge cheerier than ever, he was whistling to himself, Mike and Kate turned in their chair's to look at him, when he looked up he immediately stoped seeing the look on his CO and XO faces.

"So where are we going this time Ma'am?" he asked making his way next to the Captain's chair

"Just a routine patrol 2Dad's you know like we have to do every month to make sure everything out here is safe" Kate said looking at him with a unamused face

"Yes Ma'am" 2Dad's said looking towards Mike as he made his way back to where Charge was sitting

Just after lunch RO received a call "Ma'am there's a call for you, it's your Mum"

"Thanks RO I'll take it in my cabin" Kate said as she arose from her chair "XO you have the ship" she yelled as she made her way down the stairs and to her cabin.

Mike took control of the ship and began wondering why Kate's Mother was calling her, was their something wrong with the kids?

Kate sat at her desk and closed the door as she picked up the phone

"Hello Katherine?"

"Hey Mum, is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine dear I just wanted to talk about something I came across while at your house"

"Why were you at my house?" Kate asked surprised

"Noah forgot his school bag, we dropped by on the way to drop the kids off at school"

"Right, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kate asked knowing full well her mother probably went to her house to snoop around

"Well there was an envelope in the mailbox it had a stamp from a Lawyer's office, so I opened it..."

"Mum you had no right to read my mail" Kate said getting flustered

"Katherine, why didn't you tell your Dad and I you were looking into filing for a divorce from Mike?" her Mother asked concerned

"Because I haven't decided anything yet" Kate said brushing her hand through her hair

Kate hadn't told her parents that her and Mike were separated and that he was living in his own apartment, as far as they knew they had a fight about work but resolved the issue.

"I thought you and Mike were happy"

"Mum it's not that simple, ok"

"Katherine... Lisa told me Mike doesn't live at home anymore, that he hasn't for the past 2 months. What happened?" she asked concerned

"He chose the boat, and he didn't even talk to me about it. I will be civil at work but I just can't do it anymore, we decided it was best to separate fof awhile" Kate said tearing up

"Oh Katherine I'm sorry, why didn't you tell us?" her Mum asked sadly

"I didn't want to seem weak, I need to be strong for the kids" Kate said wiping the tears off her cheeks

"Katherine are you absolutely sure you want a Divorce though? Do you still love him?"

Mike made his way down towards Kate's cabin he wanted to make sure everything was ok with the kids, but when he got to his cabin he wasn't expecting to hear what he heard,

"I don't know Mum, it was just a thought. I know if I applied for a Divorce at least I won't need to keep praying he'll choose me over the boat, Of course I still love him, I always will but I can't keep competing with his love for the Sea" Kate said breaking down

Mike couldn't believe it Kate was considering Divorce, he knew she'd be mad about him coming back on the boat but he thought it was just a temporary thing until they worked things through

"Oh Katherine..."

"I gotta go Mum, can you not say anything to the kids please just until I figure out what I'm doing" Kate pleaded

"Ok, stay safe Katherine I love you"

"I will, love you too" Kate said hanging up the phone.

Kate arose from her chair and made her way into her bathroom she turned on the tap and splashed water on her face, she looked at her Navy tags in the mirror 'Flynn' was staring back at her, she ran her fingers across it and began to cry again.

Mike was pacing back and forth in the corridor deciding wether or not to confront Kate about what he heard, as he went to leave Kate's cabin door flung open and he came face to face with a puffy eyed Kate.

"Mike... How much of the did you hear?" Kate asked sniffling

"Ah nothing I only just got here" he lied

"Right, well I better head back up" she said moving past him and making her way back up to the bridge

Mike was left standing in the hallway kicking himself, why didn't he confront her. He knew there was a time and place and this just wasn't it, he pushed it to the back of his mind to talk to Kate about it later and made his way back up to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike couldn't believe it, Kate was thinking of filing for a Divorce. He thought it was just a short break, he knew Kate would be mad when he came back on board but he only did it because they couldn't find anyone with enough experience to be an XO on a Patrol boat.

He didn't even get the chance to explain to her about why he came back on the boat before she told him to get out.

It was 01:00 when Kate had finished her watch she made her way down towards her cabin, when she bumped into Mike he was on his way to do his watch

"Sorry.." Kate said as she moved to one side to let him pass

Mike moved past hand brushing against Kate's, she looked up him and her eyes met his.

"Kate.." he said softly sending shivers across her neck

He always had a hold over her, she loved the way he looked at her.

"Yeah?" she finally answered

"Can I have a private word before my watch?" he asked pointing to her cabin

"Um.. Sure" she said making her way to her cabin, Mike following behind

Kate sat at her rack as Mike closed the door

"What's up?" she asked afraid of the anwer

"I wanted to talk about us.." he said softly as he sat at her desk

"Mike please we already discussed it"

"No Kate we didn't, you just told me to get out we didn't get to discuss it"

"We didn't have to discuss it, you chose the boat again. I thought we were past this" she said fiddling with a button on her uniform

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of filing for a Divorce" he blurted out

Kate looked up at him in shock "How did you.."

"I over heard you on the phone with your Mum... Kate please" he said kneeling down in front of her

"I haven't decided anything yet, I just can't keep being your second choice. I won't go through that again"

"You've always been my first and only choice Kate"

"But you came back on the damn boat!" Kate said pushing him as she got up and started pacing around her cabin

"I didn't have a choice!" he said standing up

"Right.. You've always loved the Sea Mike you would have done anything to be back out here, including stuffing up your Marriage"

"Kate please let me explain, The BRASS couldn't find anyone skilled enough to be an XO on a Patrol boat"

"What?" Kate asked confused

"They told me I had to come back I didn't have a choice!" Mike said making his way over to her

"Why you...there's no way they would have let you back on knowing we're married" Kate said still pacing back and forth

"They understood that, an told me I either came back until they could find a permanent replacement or I could kiss goodbye my shore posting" he said placing and arm on her shoulder

"How do I know your telling me the truth, Mike you've always loved the Sea" Kate said turning around to face him

"Because I love you more than anything" he said taking her hands in his "Do you still love me?"

"Yes..." Kate said refusing to look at him 'Bastard...' Kate thought in her head, he always had a hold over her, made her go weak at the knees.

Mike took his hand and put it under Kate's chin lifting her head so she was looking at him "I love you Kate, that will never change" he said brushing a peice of hair behind her ear

"Mike..." Kate began saying but he cut her off, he leant in close and kissed her.

Mike pulled away and they both looked each other in the eyes.

Something was set off inside them Mike leant back in and kissed Kate passionately, they began unbuttoning each others shirts completely forgetting where they were.

Mike picked Kate up and carried her to her rack hovering above her they looked into each others eyes as months of represses feelings surfaced to the top they made love to each other.

**Sorry it's a short Chapter but my next one will hopefully be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate awoke snuggled into Mike's chest she blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight remembering where they were she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her DPNU's and made her way to the bathroom.

What had she done! She slept with Mike on the boat, she was always one to follow the rules but he had a control over her. And months of repressed feelings surfaced to the top when Mike kissed her. She knew their would be consequences but in that moment all she could think about was Mike.

Kate was in the shower when their was a knock at her cabin door, now she was really in trouble. She heard shuffling in her cabin as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her, she made her way out of the bathroom and Mike was awake trying to find his pants.

There was another knock, Kate found Mike's pants and threw them at him "Who is it?" she yelled through the closed door

"It's 2Dad's Ma'am" a voice said through the door

"What can I do for you?" Kate yelled back as she started to get dressed

"Have you seen Mike? He was due on watch 7h ago and he didn't show up"

Kate gave Mike a concerning look he put on his t-shirt and threw her bra at her.

"Um no I haven't seen him have you checked his cabin?"

"I'll go check now" 2Dad's said

Kate could hear his footsteps heading towards Mike's cabin, she finished getting dressed. Mike reached behind her to grab his DPNU shirt he gave her a soft kiss

"Go before someone catches you" Kate said pushing him in the chest as he gave her a final kiss.

Mike opened her cabin door slowly and looked around before he exited making his way towards the galley. Both not knowing 2Dad's had seen him sneaking out of Kate's cabin.

Kate sat on her rack smiling, it felt like old times when the kids would barge in their room when they were younger.

Mike was in the galley when 2Dad's walked past stopping as he noticed him

"Sir, are you ok your 7h late for your watch"

"Sorry 2Dad's I lost track of the time" he said taking a bite of his toast

"Right..." 2Dad's said knowing Mike was lying as he saw him leave Kate's cabin earlier.

Kate was on the bridge when Mike and 2Dad's made their way up, Kate smiled at Mike as he entered 2Dad's looked between them both noticing fully the looks the two were sharing.

It wasn't until around 11:00 when some drama started happening, Hammersley was called out to a radar contact who's boat hit a reef.

Swaine, Mike, Bird and 2Dad's answered to the call Kate told them to wear extra cavalier just incase. They made their way over to the boat and boarded.

"Charlie 8-2 sitrep over" Kate said through the radio

"This is Charlie 8-2, there's no one on board Ma'am it's deserted" Mike answered back

"How is that possible, someone radioed for help"

"I'm not sure Ma'am, I sent 2Dad's and Bird downstairs to have a look and they reported there was no one down there, the whole boat is a ghost"

"Alright, search one more time and then bring back the log book" Kate said a little confused about where everyone was, "RO can you please do a search on the boat to see who the owner is?"

"Yes Ma'am" RO said searching onto the computer

Mike was looking around the boat when he heard a sudden noise coming from the engine room, he slowly opened the hatch and made his way down their was 3 Chinese men holding up guns

"We're the Australian Navy, we're here to help" Mike said lowering his gun

"Navy?" one of the Chinese men said

"Yes Navy" Mike said as the men lowered their weapon and followed Mike up onto the deck.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked the leader of the men

"A boat, ah it attacked us, they ah had guns uniform like yours um brown uniform" the man said struggling to speak English

"Did they hurt you? What did they want?" Mike asked

"They took our radios and money, no hurt us just tie us up, we ah cut ropes and escape to down there" the man said pointing to the engine roomroom

"2Dad's go check out their radio"

"Yes Sir" 2Dad's said as he went to see if the men were telling the truth

"Swaine can you tend to these men a few of them have cuts"

"Yes Sir, could you please sit down here" Swaine said to the men as he attended to their cuts on their wrists.

"Bravo 8-2 this is Charlie 8-2" Mike said into the radio

"Go ahead Charlie 8-2"

"We found 3pob on board they were hiding in the engine room, they said they were ambushed by men in Navy uniforms but green. I've sent 2Dad's to check and see if their telling the truth about being raded"

"Sir, there radio has been yanked out so has there GPS they have no money or possessions" 2Dad's said as Mike was about to talk to Kate through the radio again

"Ok thanks 2Dad's can you go and help Swaine"

"Yes Sir"

"Ma'am 2Dad's has confirmed their radio is gone and they have no possessions anywhere on the boat"

"Ok X, bring the men back on board Hammersley and attach their boat to the Hammersley we'll have to tow them back to port"

"Yes Ma'am" Mike said getting everyone into the RHIB ready to head back to Hammersley

2Dad's fixed the rope and attached it to the back of Hammersley ready for them to take it back to port.

"Ma'am, the boat is registered to a man named Rowan Cheet" RO said handing Kate a picture with a photo of the owner on it

"Ok thanks RO" Kate said as she made her way down to the deck to greet the guests.

"How are they Swaine?" Kate asked as they made their way towards her

"They've got a few cuts and bruises, their abit dehydrated but other than that there good"

"Ok Swaine show them to Auster and get Bird to make them something to eat and drink"

"Yes Ma'am" Swaine said escorting them to Auster

Mike made his way over to Kate "I got RO to do a check on the owner of the boat" she said handing him a peice of paper

"This isn't the man we picked up" Mike said opening up the peice of paper

"Then where is he?" Kate asked heading towards Auster, Mike following behind.

Kate made her way to Auster as Swaine was coming out

"Are they able to talk?" Kate asked moving aside

"The man on the right is the leader" Swaine said pointing to the man

"Thanks" Kate said moving over towards the man

"Do you know this man?" Kate asked taking the peice of paper from Mike and handing it to the man

"Yes, he was our driver, we ah rented you say the boat" the man said handing the photo back to Kate

"Where is he now?" Mike asked the man

"He was taken by the bad men who ah ambush us"

"Thank you, enjoy your food" Kate said making her way out of Auster

"If the owner of the boat was taken, why weren't they?" Kate asked Mike as they made their way to the galley

"I don't know but hopefully we'll get some more out of them when we get to Port" Kate said entering the galley Mike following behind

"Coffee?" Kate asked holding up a mug

"Thanks" Mike said leaning against the counter accross from her

"So..." Mike said

Kate turning around "So.." she said turning back around and putting the hot water in the coffee's and reaching in the fridge for the milk "Here" she said handing Mike his coffee

"Thanks" he said taking a sip of his coffee

Kate took a sip of hers as Mike kept staring at her "What?" she said smiling at him

"Nothing.. It's just good to be talking again, and other stuff again.." Mike said placing his coffee down and slowly stepping towards Kate

"Other stuff.." Kate said placing her cup down

"Yes other stuff..." He said now standing in front of her his hands on her hips

"We still need to talk though.." Kate said softly as she snaked her arms around Mike's neck

"Yeah.. Of course" Mike said leaning in to kiss her as the galley door flew open

Mike's hands still on Kate's hips and her arms around his neck they both stared at the entry shocked, there stood 2Dad's and Swaine.

"I knew it!" 2Dad's yelled

"Knew what?" Mike asked as he pulled away from Kate

"That you two were finally back together!" he said excited

"2Dad's!" Swaine said trying to pull him out of the galley

"Ah, I better head back to bridge to set sail for home" Kate said moving past 2Dad's and Swaine as she took her coffee with her back to the bridge

"I saw you sneaking out of the CO's cabin this morning" 2Dad's whispered to Mike.

"Swaine I'll leave you too deal with him" Mike said walking past patting him on the shoulder

"Ah thank you Sir" Swaine said rolling his eyes at 2Dad's

2Dad's turned to look at Swaine and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, Swaine just threw a apple at him as he laughed.

Mike made his way up onto the bridge and smiled at Kate as he entered.

This was twice they were caught now, he knew that when they got back to port they would have to talk about things but for now he could smile at the fact that Kate still loved him and he could show her how much he loved her last night.

Will they decide to work things through? If so how will the kids react when their Dad moves back home?


	5. Chapter 5

Hammersley arrived in Port just after 19:00 the police were waiting at Port to interview the men that they had collected from the boat.

Kate had to report to NAVCOM so Mike stayed behind to finish off some paperwork and set the rosters for watch while Hammersley was in port. 2Dad's and Swaine stayed on watch for the night while Hammersley was in port.

Kate arrived back to port just after 19:30 to let everyone know that Hammersley was given 2 weeks shore leave while Kingston was out searching for the owner of the boat. Kate was making her way to her car when Mike came up behind her

"Kate.." he said tapping her on the shoulder

"Mike, what's up?" she said placing her bag in the car

"Where you off to now?" he asked smirking at her

"Well, I was gonna swing past the Chicken shop and then head home"

"What about the kids?" Mike asked with a questioning look

"I told mum I'd pick them up tomorrow" Kate smiled at him

"So..." Mike said moving closer to her

"Yes?" Kate said looking up at him

"Dinner? Then maybe we could talk?" Mike suggested

"Sounds good, you get the Dinner? I'll get the drinks?" Kate said smiling at him

"See you back at yours in 20?" Mike said moving even closer

"See you then" Kate said looking up at him, Mike kissed her on the cheek as he left and made his way to his car

Kate arrived home just as Mike pulled in the driveway she grabbed her bag and the drinks she brought on her home a red and white wine, Mike preferred the white but her the red.

Kate unlocked the door with Mike following behind he had stopped by the chicken shop and got some hamburgers.

Mike made his way to the kitchen while Kate put her bags down and went to get changed, she came back just as Mike was pouring them a glass of wine, he had served there hamburgers with some chips and handed it to her

"Thanks" she said as she took the plate and her wine as she made her way to the lounge Mike following behind

A little while later after they had finished their meals Mike handed Kate her glass of wine

"So, about us?" he finally spoke as he took a sip of his wine

"Us... Right" Kate said placing her glass of wine back on the table

"Kate.. you know why I came back on board, how are we going to work through this?" Mike asked placing his glass on the table next to Kate's

"I don't know.. But first I'd like you to move back home"

"Are you sure?" he asked moving closer to Kate

"Yes, it'll be easier to sort things out with us living together"

"Does this mean your not going to file for Divorce?"

"No. I still love you Mike and I want this to work. I do have one rule though" Kate said smiling at him

"And what's that?" Mike asked moving in closer to her

"It needs to stay off the boat if the BRASS finds out, we could be in big trouble" Kate said moving closer to Mike

"But... We're not on the boat now are we?" Mike said placing a hand on Kate's cheek

"No, we're not.." Kate said softly as she leant in and kissed Mike softly

Mike pulled Kate onto his lap as he continued to kiss her passionately, she smiled against his lips as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**The next Day**

Kate awoke early turning over she stared at Mike, he smiled as he pulled her close she snuggled into his chest as she went back to sleep.

It was around 11:00 when Kate heard voices coming from down the hall. She tried to shift out of Mike's embrace but he wouldn't let her go, she heard the voice of her Mother

"Mike let me go.." she whispered

"Mnn No" he said snuggling closer to her

Before they both new it the bedroom door flew open and there stood Noah and Lisa

"Oh shit..." Kate said pulling the blanket over her head

Mike peeked out through the cover

"Dad?" they both said confused as to why he was here seeing as they had been separated for 2 months.

"How bout we let your parents get dressed" Jane said pulling the door closed and looking at her daughter

"Oh my god, first 2Dad's now our kids!" Kate said putting her hands over her face

"Haha well, I wonder who it will be next" Mike said kissing her back and getting out of the bed, pulling his pants on

"Shut up!" Kate said throwing Mike's t-shirt as him as she walked into the walk-in robe to get dressed.

They made their way to the kitchen where Kate Mum was sitting at the bench, Noah and Lisa were unpacking their bags in their rooms

"So you've moved back in then?" her Mum said standing up from the bench

"Mum don't start" Kate said turning the kettle on

"It's good to see you too Jane" Mike said moving past Kate to get the milk from the fridge

"Noah has a assignment due for his science class and Lisa has an auaudition for a musical tomorrow afternoon, I'll leave you too it" Jane said making her way to the front door

"Thanks Mum" Kate said following behind her and giving her Mum a hug

"Are you sure about this Katherine?" her Mum whispered in her ear as she gave her a hug

"We're working it through, don't worry" Kate said kissing her Mum's cheek as she pulled away from the hug

Kate made her way back to the kitchen as Noah and Lisa came out from their bedrooms

"Hey guys" Kate said as Lisa gave her a hug, Noah gave her a quick hug before sitting at the bench

"So is Dad back for good?" Noah asked as Mike handed Kate a coffee

"We're working things through" Mike said wrapping a hand around Kate's waist

"So Dad's moved back in?" Noah asked staring at his mum

"Sure have buddy" Mike smiled as Noah's frown turned into a wide smile

"How about some breakfast?" Kate piped up as she got a pancake mix out of the cupboard

"Sounds good" Mike said kissing Kate's cheek

Lisa stormed off to her room, she couldn't believe it first her parents were fighting and separated and now it was like nothing had happened.

Kate and Mike looked between each other confused

"I'll go" Mike said placing a hand on Kate's back as he made his way towards Lisa's room

Mike knocked softly on Lisa's bedroom door, he entered seeing her sitting on her bed he sat next to her

"So you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked nudging her softly

"It's not fair!"

"What?"

"First Mum kicks you out and then she invites you back like nothing happened" Lisa said crossing her arms

"It's not that simple Lisa, your mum and I were going through a ruff patch"

"But she kicked you out Dad"

"No she didn't, I left this isn't your Mother's fault ok"

"Ok, it's good to have you back Dad" Lisa said giving him a soft hug

"Love you kiddo, now you should probably go out their and apologize to your Mum, what do you say"

"Alright.. I'm looking forward to Mums pancakes" Lisa said getting up and making her way back out to the kitchen.

Kate and Noah were away in conversation when Lisa came up behind Kate and gave her a big hug "Sorry Mum"

"It's ok, you hungry?" Kate said handing her a plate with Pancakes on it

Kate went and stood by Mike near the hallway "What did she say?" Kate asked staring up at him

"She was just a little upset about me leaving suddenly and now being back" Mike said pulling Kate into a side hug

They watched Noah and Lisa from where they were standing "Did you think we'd ever end up here?" Kate asked looking up at him

"Yes, I did I always knew my life would be with you" he said looking down at her

"I love you Mike Flynn"

"I love you too Kate Flynn" Mike said leaning down and kissing her softly before they went over and joined the kids for some breakfast.

**Hey Everyone I appreciate you all keeping with me for this long, I know it was short but I hope you've all enjoyed it, look forward to you reading some more of what I write next!! xx **


End file.
